1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatically loading mechanism for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed and practically employed various mechanisms for loading and unloading a tape pack into and out of a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus. In general, to load and unload a tape pack called "two-real type cassette", it is essential to lower the tape pack received through a loading opening into a recording/reproducing position to establish a recording/reproducing mode and to raise the tape pack out of the recording/reproducing position and push out the tape pack from the loading opening to complete a tape pack ejecting operation. To attain these operations, generally, a deck member etc. must be operated. This operation encounters considerable resistances, and desired smooth loading and unloading operation cannot always be expected.
The inventor of the present invention has therefore proposed a mechanism free from the aforesaid disadvantages involved in the known mechanisms and capable of automatically loading and unloading the tape pack in Japanese Utility Model Application filed on November 21, 1978. This proposal is very effective to automatically carry out tape pack loading and unloading. However, the mechanism according to this proposal needs a drive mechanism operatable through engagement between a rack and a pinion. The rack to be employed in the proposed mechanism has a bent formation and the structure for operating the pinion along such a bent rack becomes inevitably complicated. More particularly, the structure requires special components or arrangements such as a T-shaped operating lever, overlapped spring arrangement, etc. In addition, the operating load is large and it is difficult to attain a stable operation.